pokemonunderdogseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen
=' STOP!' This profile contains information tied directly to the plot of Lola: An Underdog Story and parts of Life, Death, Rebirth. If you haven't read too far and don't want to be spoiled, then off with ye! Return when you've read more! Information The main protagonist of Lola: An Underdog Story, and a Supporting Character in Life, Death, Rebirth, Vixen is a young girl who found herself tied into the legend of Unova when she got involved with Neo Team Plasma's plot to use Kyurem for world domination. In Lola: An Underdog Story Vixen is the main human character of Lola: Underdog Story, which is told from her first-person point of view. After an encounter with Team Plasma in Castelia City, Vixen becomes more and more involved with the battle for Unova and the legend of its three dragons. She was the one who orchestrated the final battle against Ghetsis, enlisting the help of several powerful allies in order to take them down. After Ghetsis was rendered unable to function, Vixen went on to the Pokemon League, and eventually settled down to begin training to be one of Unova's Elite Four one day. In Life, Death, Rebirth In the sequel, which takes place approximately one year after the events of Lola: An Underdog Story, Vixen has been demoted to a member of the Supporting Cast. She is the one who encouraged Aldith to return to Kalos and begin her journey. It is confirmed that she will spend much of the story at home in Unova, but she will make sporadic appearances to aid Aldith and Celeste. Trivia * Vixen's short stature was confirmed to be a recurring genetic condition within her family, with Aldith explaining it to her own mother in Life, Death, Rebirth. It is unknown if the condition affects both sexes, as so far, only Vixen and her unseen grandmother have been confirmed to have it. * Vixen's robotic eye was initially intended to be given to her during her birthday party as part of a gag where everyone would misinterpret the presentation as a proposal. The idea was scrapped due to Grimsley's reaction to it being too violent and stressful for the overall cheerfulness of the chapter. The events leading up to the gag were left intact, while the "proposal" gag itself exists in draft form on Catilena's hard drive. * At the beginning of Lola: An Underdog Story, Vixen's age was stated to be 10 years old, but was changed to 15 later. Contrary to popular belief, the change was not caused by Vixen's exaggerated maturity, though that was a factor. When Catilena discovered that there was room for a romantic sub-plot between Vixen and Colress, she decided to leave it up to the fans to decide if an age bump was necessary. On the poll, readers voted for Vixen to be bumped up to age 15 instead. Vixen's original age is still alluded to in the story in the form of other characters becoming quickly attached to her and describing her as having "a childlike" trait, such as innocence, spirit, and naivety.